


Spirit Walker

by molmcmahon



Series: Harry Potter in Assassin's Creed [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Time Travel, Werewolf Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: In which Connor has had visits from a wolf all throughout his life.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Series: Harry Potter in Assassin's Creed [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 254





	Spirit Walker

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either HP or Assassin's Creed.

Connor stared down at the body of his friend, his knees trembling, his heart racing, and… A sound tore itself from his throat as his knees finally buckled. He let his hidden blade fall to the ground as he hit the wet dirt underneath him. The sun past underneath a cloud and the light vanished, leaving little puddles of light still shining through.

It was quiet and he had had to kill his best friend. His stomach roiled and his fingers trembled as he curled them into fists and then let go.

A cold nose pressed itself into his back and a strangled noise left his throat, half sob, half… yell. Connor shuddered and reached behind him, already knowing who it was, his fingers entwining in thick fur. The giant wolf laid his head against Connor’s shoulders, the wolf’s breath tickling his neck. 

The wolf didn’t make a sound otherwise as it nuzzled against him, laying down with a soft thump in the dirt and curling around him. Connor turned to look into the wolf’s bright green eyes, curling his fingers tighter into its black fur and ducked his head into the wolf’s side.

Tears fell easily as the wolf breathed with him, as the creature wrapped a large paw around him, pulling him closer. 

They breathed together in the quiet of the forest of Connor’s home village and only the sounds of the occasional deer, rabbit or bear filled the air. The wind whistled around them, carrying leaves and specks of dirt with it in the chill air. 

Connor let out a strangled breath as the wolf’s warmth invaded his whole body.

“You come even now.”

The wolf huffed out a quiet snort of breath as it turned its head to meet his eyes. The strange marking on the wolf’s head had always drawn his gaze but the way the wolf looked at him now… The animal’s green eyes were soft, intelligent and yet there was a kind of anger in them too.

Connor wondered as to the source of the anger and then sighed, flexing his fingers in the wolf’s fur. “Did Charles Lee anger you too?”

The wolf snorted and bumped its nose against Connor’s forehead, as if scolding or perhaps it was trying to make him feel better. His own heart skipped a beat and he attempted a smile only to fail. 

“You are not just a wolf. I know that much. My vision tells me that much.”

The wolf tilted his head, sucked in a sharp breath and then dipped his head in a nod. Connor stared at the wolf before he peered at the body of his friend again, his stomach still uneasy.

“My father still thinks the Templars are the right way, the only way.”

The wolf met his eyes easily, the green in them narrowed as if the animal was asking Connor what he thought.

“I… don’t know what to think,” Connor remarked quietly, stroking the wolf’s fur. “I thought… I thought there could be peace between us. Between the Assassins and the Templars. Maybe I was wrong.”

The wolf huffed and peered away, looking in the direction of Connor’s village and then turned back to him. 

“Haytham and I worked well together at first. You were there that first night. He has killed so many people and not all of them deserved to die.”

The wolf stared at him and then blinked.

“I know I have killed people,” Connor offered, lifting his shoulders in a small shrug. “I am not saying that I… that I am better than him or the Templars. Those men he questioned though… They didn’t have to die and yet he killed them without any remorse.”

“He possibly even knew that it was Washington who ordered the attack on my village,” Connor continued, his fingers curling into the wolf’s fur as he remembered saying goodbye to Haytham and Washington the day before. “He knew and yet… He used it against me.”

“And yet… he called me son.”

The wolf whined quietly as it met his gaze, placing his paw on Connor’s knee.

“What am I to do? I had hoped…”

“I had hoped for… a truce. Unity perhaps. We have the same goals. He wants the British removed and so do I. I want freedom for the people and safety for mine. He said that the Assassins had once wanted peace.”

Connor sighed again and stretched a little, making to stand up. He gently dislodged the wolf’s paw from his knee and the wolf backed up, leaving him room to move. Connor stood still for a moment, his legs still a little shaky.

The wolf took a step towards him and then bent its front legs, crouching before him. Connor looked at the animal and raised an eyebrow. The wolf was as tall as a horse certainly but...

“You are not a simple beast.”

The wolf growled low in his throat, its green eyes narrowed.

“I am not riding you as if you were a horse.”

The wolf growled again and took a step closer, bumping into him. Connor yelped at the sudden movement and his knees buckled as he fell right onto the wolf’s back.

“I need to carry his body back,” Connor whispered as he righted himself, gripping onto the wolf’s fur tightly. “Back to the village.”

The wolf huffed out a quiet sigh before kneeling again and Connor slipped off, gathered up the body of Kanen'tó:kon and placed him further back on the wolf. 

Connor lightly jumped up onto the wolf’s back again, gripped some of its fur within his fingers and righted himself.

“Alright.”

The wolf started off at a quiet lope, rocking gently and Connor had no trouble staying on. 

  
  


* * *

As soon as they were within view of his village, Connor drew the wolf’s attention. He did not want to draw too much attention to his friend. His mother had known about the wolf and had easily accepted his friend’s presence. Not even Achilles knew about the animal and Connor certainly did not plan on telling Haytham about it.

“Stop here,” Connor whispered as he slid down the wolf’s back. “I do not want to bring harm to you, my friend.”

The wolf nodded and met his eyes as Connor lifted Kanen'tó:kon’s body off his back. As soon as Connor turned his back, cradling the body of his best friend, the wolf turned back into the forest and disappeared. Connor felt the power echo through the clearing, swallowed, and headed into his village.

  
  


* * *

“Where is Charles Lee?!”

“Gone.”

As soon as he heard Haytham, Connor turned around, dragging his feet. Haytham charged him, putting an elbow to his back with force. Pain flew through him even as Haytham hit him in the stomach with a knee. Connor bent over, shuddering with the force of it.

Connor let out an almost growl as he turned around, still holding his side, and swiped Haytham’s feet out from under him. 

“Come now, you cannot hope to match me, Connor. For all your skills, you are still but a boy -- with so much left to learn,” Haytham stated as they strained against each other. Connor wondered about Haytham’s words as his injuries lit up his every nerve, flaring at each movement. The noise of the bombardment dwindled until the only sounds were the movements of father and son.

Haytham moved around in his arms and Connor tightened his hold, pulling Haytham’s arms back and engaging his hidden blade.

Haytham yelled out as the blade pierced his wrist and Connor pulled back, reaching for his tomahawk. He distantly felt the sense of familiar power as it echoed in the corner but ignored it, circling his father. Haytham was glaring at him, clutching his wrist.

Haytham’s own hidden blade had fallen to the ground, useless and broken in two.

“Connor! Stop!”

The unfamiliar voice crackled through the clearing and the sound of a thunder bolt carried through the air. No rain fell and Connor stared at Haytham before him, seeing his father’s eyes widen a little. He kept his eyes on Haytham before backing up, not turning his back to his father.

The man behind them was unfamiliar and strange to him, all wild black hair and strange clothing. But… The eyes… The man’s eyes were bright green, a shade that Connor had seen many times. 

“You two couldn’t talk this out?”

“The war between Assassins and Templars only end one way,” Haytham growled out and Connor saw him move.

“No one is winning this one,” the man continued, raising his voice to be heard over the cannons. “Stop! Haytham, think! He is your connection to Ziio!”

Connor sidestepped his father, groaning as his side flared in pain. The man hurried over to his side and stepped in between them, holding out his arms. One hand landed on Haytham’s chest and the other landed, gently, on Connor’s chest. The man met his eyes easily, steadily. The scar on the man’s forehead drew his attention and Connor’s heart skipped a beat.

“You are the wolf?” Connor questioned, his eyes narrowing.

“Yes. Haytham, stop it for Merlin’s sake! You are both injured!” The man now turned to glare at Haytham, his green eyes straying to the gash in Haytham’s wrist and then to Connor, giving him a slow once over. Connor stared at the man, blinked once and then nodded.

The man dipped his head in a nod, his lips twitching up into a small smile, not even straining to hold Haytham back and then swore under his breath. “Fuck, Connor, why’d you have to infiltrate a fort as it was being bombarded? There are better ways.”

“I wanted Charles Lee,” Connor argued, staring at his father in dismay. “He’s gone.”

“He left,” Haytham retorted, baring his teeth. “He left to continue the templar order.”

“And you what… You had a death wish?” 

Haytham glared at the man between them. 

The man let out a growl of his own, sounding almost like he was a wolf. A wolf in human skin and Connor could feel the familiar warmth invading his body again.

“What are you called?” Connor asked quietly.

“Harry. Call me Harry. Let’s get out of here. And you… Haytham… are coming with us.”

“Don’t you dare--”

“Nope. I’m gonna do some kidnapping,” Harry muttered, before pulling back his arm and tapping Haytham’s forehead. “Or Templar-napping as it seems.”

Connor snorted and watched as Haytham’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. His father fell to the ground in a dead faint and Harry eyed Haytham Kenway in slight distaste before sighing. A thick piece of cloth appeared out of nowhere and Connor watched as Harry flicked his wrist downward, muttering a word or two under his breath.

The cloth floated downward and wrapped itself around Haytham’s injured wrist, immediately getting coated with blood. Harry again flicked his wrist and Connor narrowed his eyes, watching as the cloth wrapped tighter around his father’s wrist. Another cloth appeared and added itself to the bandage before Harry turned back to look at him.

“What are you?” Connor finally asked, as Harry turned to stare at him.

“Werewolf. Come on. Let’s get out of here,” Harry said, gesturing to the smoke and the fire and the fort that was coming down around them. “Do you have any injuries right now?”

“Werewolf.”

“Connor, come on.” Harry held out an arm even as he waved his other towards Haytham. His father’s body floated up into the air and Connor could see that Haytham was still breathing. 

Connor nodded and without hesitation, reached for Harry’s hand. “We can’t take him to the homestead.”

“Do you have a safe house around here?” Harry offered, leading the way before visibly hesitating. “Or we can find an abandoned warehouse . I don’t… This is New York, right?”

“It is.”

“...Harry… It would be odd to see a floating body.” Connor turned to look at his father’s sleeping body. 

“Ahhh… right.”

Harry sighed and then drew out a cloak, a shiny, ancient looking piece of material and then threw it over Haytham’s body. And…

“Let’s just not forget he’s with us now.”

“How… He’s… I can’t see him.”

“Invisibility cloak. It was handed down through my family.”

“What are you?”

“Wizard. I… It’s a long story as to why I visited you throughout the years but… I don’t know. A higher power or something.”

* * *

  
  


It was dark by the time they found a suitable home, abandoned by its original owners. Connor watched as Harry settled Haytham into a bed, after mending the injury to his wrist. He stood in the doorway of the room, leaning against the door frame.

“You only need to speak a few words.”

“Spells and incantations. It depends on what I want to do,” Harry offered, pulling a quilt over Connor’s father and then standing up. “You have a few bruises too and not to mention… the smoke you inhaled.”

“I am fine.”

Harry walked over to him, stopping right before him. “I wasn’t able to take human form on these visits before now.”

“You are half wolf then?”

“Yes. And 100% wizard.”

Connor dipped his head in a nod, looking Harry over curiously. “Where do you come from? There are no wizards in my world.”

“I… I think it’s a whole other world,” Harry offered quietly. “But you have Assassins and Templars in this one.”

“It is nice to meet you, Harry. I have always wondered who my wolf was,” Connor murmured. “I have known you my whole life and yet we are just meeting now.”

“It’s nice to officially meet you too.”

Harry took a step closer and reached out slowly to cup Connor’s cheek. Connor blinked as his something in him fluttered. Perhaps it was what Myriam or some of the women on the homestead meant when they felt butterflies whenever they talked of men. 

Connor let out a deep breath, memories of the wolf that had kept him company throughout the years flashing through his mind, and leaned into Harry’s fingers. Warmth echoed between them and Harry looked at him, his green eyes soft but with the hint of something more. It rather looked like awe and heat and Connor reached up with his own hand and covered Harry’s.

“May I kiss you?”

Connor nodded even as he leaned towards Harry himself. Harry pressed his lips against his and this… this was what it felt like to kiss someone. Warm, wet and lovely. Connor melted into Harry, wrapping his arms around the other man and pulling him in closer.

“This is what kissing is like,” Connor whispered, his heart jolting and racing like he had just run from soldiers.

Harry’s lips twitched up into an amused grin, heat in his eyes. “You… haven’t kissed anyone?”

Connor shook his head, leaning his forehead against Harry’s. “No. I never… It never appealed to me before.”

Harry blinked, swallowed before leaning against Connor. “So… any chance there’s a vacancy in your brotherhood?”

Connor snorted but he nodded. “What did you mean by talk it out? My father…”

“We talk it out. Simple.”


End file.
